Once In A While
by Gintomi
Summary: Cute Inuyasha and Kagome moment!


**Once In A While**

"_Multiply five times negative three X minus five times two .. no no wait! Solve what's in the parentheses first and then times that number by five … wait, no …" _

Kagome flipped back to the beginning of chapter nine in her algebra book to read over how to solve equations.

"I was right! Multiply five first and then …"

"Would you hurry up already! We're wasting time."

"Inuyasha …"

"_Oh no here it comes."_

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face first off of Kagome's windowsill. _"Why do I do this to myself?"_

"Kagome?"

"Yes mom?"

"That's the third time tonight dear. Grandpa, Sota, and I are trying to watch television."

"Sorry mom! I wont do it again."

His ears perked up first before he lifted his face off of the floor "Did you say you wouldn't sit me any more tonight?"

"At least not until they go to bed." Kagome heard Inuyasha's face hit the floor again. "Just relax, I've got another seven problems to go before we can pack up and head out. Now be quiet!"

Inuyasha climbed into Kagome's bed and sat crossed legged with his back against the wall. Twenty minutes went by in silence while Kagome worked.

"Don't be up too late dear" Mama said as she walked in and turned off Kagome's room light. "The rest of us are going to bed. Travel safely if we don't see you!"

"We will mom, thank you for everything."

Kagome's mother smiled "Your welcome Kagome. Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night." Kagome's room looked cozy and warm since her desk gave off the only light now. Inuyasha waited five minutes before rested his head on her pillow. Breathing her scent in deeply he got instantly tired. Kagome's scent always intoxicated him, especially when he was in her room. Everything felt calm and peaceful.

"Okay! That's it, thank you for being patient Inu …" Kagome turned her head to see that Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her bed again. "I swear, he only comes here to watch me study so that he can fall asleep in my bed." She laughed and took her usually spot on the floor kneeling next to him. _"What am I going to do about him?"_ She looked at him and decided to stroke the hair between his ears hoping it wouldn't wake him up. He looked so serene and … happy. Kagome smiled and laid her head next to his. After some time she fell asleep where she knelt.

"_Where am I?"_ Inuyasha jolted out of his sleep and looked around trying to figure out his surroundings. _"That's right, I'm in Kagome's time." _He looked down and saw her sleeping next to him on the floor, her head close to where his had been. Inuyasha smiled and brushed the bangs out of her eyes. Climbing carefully out of bed he bent over and picked her up bridal style and laid her down. Heading for the window he looked at her and stopped. Sighing, he headed back for her bed and climbed in with her. Inuyasha put one arm under her neck and held her close to him with the other arm. _"Once in a while is okay"_ he thought as he closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep again was Kagome resting her arm on his and holding his hand.

Kagome's alarm went off just as obnoxiously as it always had at six am. She woke up and found herself alone in her bed. _"He must have put me in bed and left like he always does"_ she thought as she yawned and stretched out. "We'll he's probably waiting for me, better hurry up before mom, Sota, and Grandpa wake up." Within fifteen minutes Kagome was dressed and ready to go. She ran down to the well, leaped over the side, and was engulfed by that beautiful light leading her back to the feudal era.

"It took you long enough! Do you know how long I've been waiting!"

"Inuyasha … SIT!" Kagome heard that familiar thud as Inuyasha hit the ground and muttered under his breath. She had to laugh _"Well, back to the old drawing board."_ She turned around and yelled for Inuyasha to get up and get moving.

"_Anything you say Kagome" _ Inuyasha got up and brushed himself "You're not back two minutes and you're sitting me! Where do you get off Kagome!" He ran after her to catch up so that they could rejoin their friends waiting at Kaede's village.


End file.
